A rectangle is $7$ units long. The rectangle is also $2$ units wide. What is its area?
Explanation: $7\text{ }$ $2\text{ }$ 10 11 12 13 14 The area is the length times the width. The length is 7 units. The width is 2 units. Thus the area is $7\times2$ square units. $ \text{area} = 7 \times 2 = 14 $ We can also count 14 square units.